


Accidental Reset

by StarBerries



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, more will be added when they show up in the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarBerries/pseuds/StarBerries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It been a month since the barrier was broken, and things haven't been easy on small Frisk. Being a young ambassador is just as hard as you think it be, and after a hard day Frisk just wish to start the day over.</p><p>But after waking back in the golden flowers, could Frisk be forgetting more then they know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The sense of falling

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in a long while, so be kind about mess ups, but please tell me about them.

It has been a month since the barrier was broken, I have been trying my best to be the ambassador for the underground, but things never go as planned, especially not with Undyne around. I roll around on my bed, the covers are a mess, and the pillow could fall off any moment. The humans are wary of the monsters, knowing the legends are true, real history as we now know. It’s hard to let the past go.

 

Outside the window, above the bed is the view of where the barrier once stood, and at the end of the tunnel one could make out the glare of spotlights. To keep the humans from coming into the underground, we made a deal that the only way down would be watched 24/7, and any monster would have an escort with them when above ground.

 

It would be best not to keep anything hidden; two weeks ago I asked the governor to air a request for any family that had a loved one go missing around Mt. Ebott to send in a picture of them, so Asgore or Toriel could identify the fallen humans before myself. Half of the bodies have been returned so far.

 

Just this morning we were returning the 3rd human’s body, when part of their family got a bit too close and threatening Undyne was with us and jumped in to cover me. Things went downhill from there…

 

Uhgg… we didn’t need that to happen… if only the day could start over again, I would stop Undyne before that happened….

 

I sit up and look out the window.

 

The day COULD start over, it been awhile since I Loaded a SAVE… I… No.

 

I fell back, knocking the pillow off the bed. I can’t do that, it’s been so long since I Loaded a SAVE, or even SAVEd. I just can’t do it.

 

I roll over again, and throw my arm over the side to save my pillow from the floor; I stop and lay on my front with my hand over the bag of feathers.  Mending the peace. I knew it would be hard, much harder than anything I faced before…  My hand took hold of the pillow and lifted it back up. I curl myself around the pillow and take a deep breath. Tomorrow will be a new day; I’ll need to make the best of it.

  


The world slowly faded away as I welcomed sleep.

 

Suddenly the rush of falling took over.

 

When… when did my bed feel so hard? Pushing myself up I opened my eyes; around me was a familiar area. This dream again, huh? I lift up a golden flower: the same place, same pillars; everything is just like it was once before.

 

Every now and again I dream of my journey; often it would be jumpy as to where I was: in the ruins, the catwalk running from Undyne, facing off against Papyrus or even on the ‘date’ with him. During some dreams, there’s no one, only the howling wind, and snow falling. I don’t remember being alone in those places, and something about those dreams make me wake in cold sweat.

  


I stuck the flower behind my ear and got up on my feet; let’s see where this dream takes me.

I stopped right beside the door: in the next room is Flowey, or maybe it’ll be Asriel, that had happened once before. Nope; in the middle of the light is that Flower. With my feet slapping against the cool ground I walked into the same light as Flowey.

  


“Howdy! I’m Flowey. Flowey the flower! Hmmm” he looked me over and an odd expression took over his face, a smile that made me sick to my stomach. “You’re new to the Underground, aren’t cha? Golly, you must be so confused. Someone-”

I let out a puff of breath, why does he have to keep talking, I had heard this so many times before. I took a step to the right and was going to bypass him until-

  


“AGH!” I fell down to all four, well, three really, my right hand holding where I was hit by a pellet. IT HURTS, it’s not meant to HURT. I shot a look at Flowey, his demonic smile pulled ear to ear.

“Wow, you’re really messed up, huh?” he started talking once again, and summoned the ring of pellets. My vision started to fade in and out, the shock of the pain Causing most of it, a mix of red, white, and black was the last thing I saw before my body fully hit the ground.

 

 


	2. A dark chill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be trying my best to make my chapters longer, the first one I feel was shorter then I would had liked...

It was warm, so soft and warm.

 

 _How long are you planning on laying there, Frisk?_       

 

I curled into a ball, unpinning the blankets as I tried to drown my senses in the warmth, but still a sub-zero chill rode up my back. I knew where I was without opening my eyes, the smell of baked butterscotch pie filling the house, drifting under the closed door of the room.

 

Can’t… I just stay here, like this, forever?

_NO._

 

A shock in the backside of my skull made itself known, making my legs kick off the blankets, and nearly caused me to join them on the floor. The chill of the air seem to help make my body obey itself, and as my legs stopped kicking, I curled back in on myself with my hands cupped around the base of my head.

  


Tears fell down my face as I breathed. What just happened? Had that ever happened before? I don’t remember if it had? Digging into my mind I couldn’t find anything, just the return of the icy chill; there was something there, something I don’t want to remember.

 

I slowly sat up, knowing it won’t fix it, but maybe some pie would help me feel better. There was a dull pain on my side, where Flowey had hit me. No matter how much I wish it was, this isn’t a dream: I don’t remember willing a reset, and it’s not something you can do on an off thought.

 

After standing up and throwing the blankets back onto the bed, I’ll have to make it later, but for now, time to face Toriel… I kept my right arm wrapped around myself, walked out into the hallway, closing the door with my left hand, and continued walking.

 

I stopped next to the stairwell, I could just run for it now, maybe if I’m quiet Toriel wouldn’t know, I could just run away from this sickening feeling in the pit of my tummy.

 

…Coward. Yeah, that’s what I am.

 

My feet felt like 50 pounds weights as I pushed them toward the living room; Goat mom was nose deep in a book when I entered, my mouth open to call out to her, but just a scream found its way out. within a second the peaceful image of Toriel sitting with the book was replaced by one of fear, sitting with cuts and open wounds.

Toriel’s head shot up, red dropping from the corners of her mouth, making me fall on my butt as I recoiled.

 

“My child! Do not be afraid!”

 

My hands flew up to my face, covering my view of her as I kicked myself against the wall, my lungs taking in and pushing out air at a fast rate. The sound of Toriel’s soft feet filled the room with ‘Shhh’es as she tried to calm me down.

 

“Shhh, I’m sorry child, I did not mean to scare you.” She spoke with a quiet tone, but it still took a few minutes for me to lower my hands. No cuts, no blood, she was sitting on a spot on the floor not too close, but also not to far from me.

 

“I’m Toriel, I had found you in the ruins, another nasty monster had attacked you. We’re both lucky I had found you before it was too late…”

 

A ‘nasty’ monster, if only you knew that was your son…

 

I cleaned my face of tears with my sleeves while trying to catch my breath; she give me a kind smile, and stood up. “Would you like some pie?” I weakly nodded my head, and took hold of an offered paw, and found myself back on my feet.

 

“Make yourself at home, I’ll only take a minute.” She said as she left for the kitchen. After finding myself a chair my brain went into overdrive, all the same questions as before, none of this… none of it is right… this reset, had something gone wrong?

 

A plate with pie pulled me out of my thoughts. “T-thank you,” I said, and I begin stuffing myself with the pie.  “I hope butterscotch is alright, I didn’t know what flavor you would like best.” Toriel took a seat on the other side of the table, and turned her view back to me to find tears once again falling down my cheeks, “O-oh dear, are you alri-”

 

“It’s g-great, th-thank you…” I had cut her off, “i-it’s really good!” I tried to smile happily for her, “a-and, it’s Frisk” and with that more pie found its way into my mouth.

 

“Fr-frisk?” she looked a bit surprised, “wha-”

 

“My name, it-it’s Frisk.”

 

“O-oh!” she laughed a bit at herself, “Yes, nice to meet you Frisk.” she returned the smile.

  
  


I stayed with Toriel for a while, helping her take care of the flowers and other smaller monsters around the ruins, but with every passing day, I could feel darkness building in the back of my mind. Visions of monsters turning to dust filled my dreams at night, and my own screams woke me from them.

 

_Frisk! let get a move on, OR ELSE!_

 

The voice in my head was getting louder and louder; I sometimes found myself reaching for froggits when they’re not looking, having to grip my left arm to stop it. I… I’m not in complete control of my body, and it’s scares me…

 

I can’t stay here much longer, not without the worry of hurting Toriel. Tomorrow I’ll press forward.

 

_About time!_

 

I curl up under the blankets once again, and fell asleep to the voice’s dark laugher.

 

 


	3. An Chilling idea

I slipped on my boots, and jumped off the bed. I pulled out and checked my bag of supplies I had gathered over the last few days; today was the best time to leave. Toriel was planning to go shopping, so she won’t be around to block the way out of the ruins, and I could go without hurting Toriel…

 

_That ruin the fun, Frisk, it really does._

 

My lips dipped down as I held my left hand tightly: that’s why she can’t be around. Upon hearing footsteps I quickly pushed the bag back under the bed, and left the room; Toriel was at the front door.

 

“Hello Dear, are you sure you don’t wish to come along?” She had turned my way after I closed my door, I ran over and threw my arms around her with a nod. I could feel her smiling down with confusion. Dude, mixed signals. I pulled away to smile up at her. “Well, be good while I’m gone, alright?” Toriel ruffled my hair as I nodded once again, and waved her goodbye as she stepped outside and was soon gone.

 

Back in my room I took a deep breath; now or never. I made the bed, and took hold of my bag. I looked over what I had one last time: I had two pieces of pie, a bottle of water, bandages, and an extra sweater.

 

I grabbed a page of paper & a pen and started writing: To Toriel.

I have left the ruins, sorry I had to leave like this, but there are things I need to set right. I hope, no I know we’ll see one another again someday, there’s no need to worry about me… I know what I’m getting into.

Love, Frisk.

  
  


I left the note on her pillow, and with one last look out the front windows, I flew down the stairs. step after step, my body growing colder, and by the time I was at the inner door I couldn’t feel my left arm. There’s no turning back now. I lift up my hands; will I be able to do it all again? My eyes moved to my left hand, even with whatever is happening to me, happening?

 

I shook my head as threw down my hands, I gotta, I…

I pushed open the doors to find Flowey waiting for me, and I eyed the being from the frame. I could run by. This time I could watch for any shots, and dodge out of the way, but I had a feeling it wasn’t going to be that easy.

 

~Are you going to run from everything?~

 

Was… I just going to run from everything?

 

“Something’s off about you.” Flowey started as I walked closer, “Heh heh… you’re alway fun, never the same.” and with that he pulled himself underground. I stood there, watching the same spot: what did he mean? Trying to think about it made the darkness in my head seem more pronounced.

 

I bit my lower lip. Am I really forgetting something? Trying to think made my skull feel like it was about to break open, so I just kept moving. It was fairly cold now, with Snowdin forest right outside, the freezing air hitting me full force once the door was opened. A snow storm? I let the wind push the door back closed, and sat my bag on the ground. I don’t have a winter coat, the extra sweater isn’t going to help much, and Snowdin is a ways away…

 

I planted my butt on the floor beside my bag, and rested my chin on my right hand. I couldn’t wait here for it to pass. Toriel would return, see the note, and come running: I wouldn’t hear the end of it. Wait, Sans’ outpost isn’t too far, it would block most of the wind, I could wait out the storm there. I turned and pull out the extra sweater and threw it on over my head, it was a good thing that it was bigger than the first one, but then again, everything in the wardrobe was big on me. In one motion I stood up and the bag slid onto my back again, the sweater reaching down to my knees, as did the sleeves.

 

With closed eyes, I took one last breath of the ruins, and when they opened again my face was filled with determination. My feet hit the soft snow as soon as I was out, the wind doing its best to throw me aside into the woods, but the only thing that stalled me was the branch on the path. I couldn’t see it, the snow was covering it, and my hair was in my face because of the wind, so I tripped over it. I pushed myself back up, and fought back tears, the cold stinging my skin. The snow was deep now, the fall had dropped me halfway into the white stuff, but I picked myself back up.

 

I need to get my friends back, I… need to give back their happy ending.

 

By Papyrus’ gate I slowed down; I didn’t want to slip and fall down, I wonder what’s down here but I’m in no hurry to find out. Seeing Sans’ lookout filled me with relief as I pushed the rest of the way through, and ducked under the small building. It only helped as a wind breaker. I pressed my back to the wood after slipping off my bag, and curled up; this was a bad idea. I can’t stay here, it’s far too cold, even if the storm stops soon.

 

I looked at what Sans had left here, which is just a lot of condiments bottles, and uh? a blanket? What is this doing here? I didn’t think about it much before wrapping myself in it. It helped a lot, but I could still feel the wind, and the snow beneath me was starting to melt. I was beginning to feel it through the cloth, and under the blanket I started to cry.

 

\---

 

“That brother of mine, excuses, excuses, excuses! ‘Bro, it’s a snow storm, there won’t be any humans today. I can fee-’” Papyrus cut himself off before repeating Sans’ pun from earlier in the day. Sans had chose to stay in bed today, claiming the storm would keep any humans from showing up, any excuse that let him be a lazybones.

 

The wind went right past him, trying to pull off his red scarf, but it isn’t having much luck with that. Papyrus walk past Sans’ lookout, to the gate he built, and didn’t see anything. He didn’t want to turn home empty handed, but with the way it was looking, he may end up doing just that. it wasn’t until he had turned back the way he came that his eye spotted something odd: something was under Sans’ lookout. Papyrus was a little bit confused, and upon closer examination it was a ball of blankets, being blown about by the winds, no doubt.

  
“Brother! Can’t you keep your station clea-” Papyrus said to himself as he pulled at the ball before stopping dead: there was a sleeping child wrapped up in the blankets, and they were turning blue from the cold. He jumped into action without a thought, picking up kid the while wrapping them again, and almost missing their backpack before breaking into a run.   



	4. Packed Snow.

In the basement Sans was working, well, really ‘trying’ would be the word. He couldn’t focus on anything, at first he thought because Frisk hadn’t shown up yet: that was something that had changed. That the loop had broken, even just a bit, and he would be able to get something done. After two hours, the timeline had stuck up its middle finger at his idea, and he had his skull sitting on the workdesk.

 

The storm outside made him a little worried; in any other timeline, the kid would be past Waterfall by now, yet they still haven’t shown themself. Should he take a shortcut and check the door to the ruins? Nah, he rolled his head on the desk, once they saw outside the door they would most likely turn back around. They were smarter than trying to track around in this snowfall, or at least, he hoped so.

 

Sans reached into one of the drawers, and pulled out a small stack of pictures, on top was one of the surface with everyone. Most of the pictures were the same, just with little changes; everyone was happy and smiling. If you look at Sans in each picture, you can tell his smile gets a little more ‘fake’ with every new timeline. It’s just so hard to be happy when as soon as you turn around you’ll be back in Snowdin, or when the kid had killed everyone the timeline before.

 

He picked up his head, pushed away from the desk and stood up. Ketchup, that what he needed right now, and he knew just where to get it. And he would have gone to Grillby’s if it wasn’t for the sudden slam of the front door above him, spooking him enough to light up his left eye in blue.

 

Sans stayed still to listen for a minute, and let out a breath when he realized it was just Papyrus. It sounded like he was making a mess up there; Sans heard his footsteps stomping around, to the kitchen, up the stairs, back down, and into the bathroom. With his hands in his pockets, Sans used a shortcut into his room; he could now hear his bro yelling for him.

 

“Hey Pap, did you have any luck?” Sans stepped out of his room to spot Papyrus over a wad of blankets on the couch. “Sans! I don’t know what to do, they’re so cold!” Was… was that the kid under that blanket, with the snow frozen onto it? Sans feet hit the stairs, and stopped next to his brother: it was Frisk, tinted blue from the cold.

 

“Start a fire, Pap!” Sans yelled an order, and ripped off the snow caked blanket surrounding the kid, and Papyrus did as told. After Frisk was free, Sans threw his own hoodie over Frisk before running to grab the electric blanket Undyne uses when she stays over. Sans plugged it in, turned it on high, and set it over his hoodie. Guess he was wrong about how smart the kid was… or they had a reason why they weren’t with Tori, safe in the ruins.

 

“I got the fire going.” the skele-bros turned to one another, and Sans nodded while picking up Frisk and sat down in front of the fire. “Don’t worry bro, they’ll be fine.” Sans said, seeing the worry on Papyrus’ face. “I hope so.” Papyrus said as he took the spot next to Sans and pulled his legs to his chest.

 

“So, where did you find the kid, Pap?” Sans ask while pulling the now warmer blanket around the human.

“I went to check my gate, I didn’t see anything odd until I turned back around, and this kid was curled up under your station.” Papyrus’ worry was drawing tears to his eye sockets: Sans patted  his shoulder. “Everything will be alright, Pap, I think it would take more than a snowstorm to stop this kid.” Sans had turned away and said the last part quietly; Papyrus started watching the fire.

 

\---

 

I wiggled a little, the blankets were wrapped around me pretty tightly, and I felt just a bit over-heated. Was I in a blanket? It was even up over my head. My mind was foggy; what had happened, I don’t really remember… Wait… What was this smell, I know it… My eyes creaked open, and all I saw was a faded blue colour, and turning my head got my face stuffed with fluff.

 

Shifting my hands up, I moved the loose hair and fluff away from my face.

 

“Uhh?”

 

I froze. What ever my head was resting on moved a bit, and the top of my cocoon was softly pulled back. The light was blinding, I had to close my eyes tight: it took a few blinks before I could see again. Looking down on me was none other than Sans, a sleepy looking Sans at that, with a groggy but relieved smile.

 

“Hey there buddy, glad to see ya awake.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *blush at the littlest of complements*


	5. Watchful eyes.

There was snow, I had hidden under Sans’ station, and I fell asleep crying. That was what I remembered, so how did I end up in the Skeletons’ home? I just stared up at the powerful monster. He ran his hand under his eyes, looking more tired than ever. My head was still a bit foggy, but I couldn’t help but feel bad, like I had caused this. It was hard keeping my own eyes open, but I didn’t want to fall back into the darkness yet, I felt like I needed to tell Sans about the reset and how I didn’t mean it. 

I didn’t even know if it was my fault. I tried to speak, but trying to just caused a storm of coughing, my mouth now realizing just how dry it was. Worry grew on Sans’ face when I started, and it went on for a full minute before I stopped. “Wait here.” Sans set my head down before getting up and running to the kitchen, and coming back with a glass of water. He lifted me so I was sitting, and held the water close, and I used my hands to drink it. It helped greatly, but I could still feel just how weak I was right now. My eyes closed as I curled up against Sans. 

\---

“S-sorry…” 

Sans had barely heard the small sound Frisk had made before falling back asleep, and his smile was still weighted with worry, but waking up for a bit was a good sign, right? The storm outside was still going strong, and the fire had been burning all day, a fair pile of ash was surrounding it now. Sans moved Frisk to the couch and sat against it on the floor. Questions were running around his head, though none could be answered until the kid felt better. The question on the top of the list: were they brainless? What gave them the idea to go out in the storm?

Sans let his skull fall back beside the kid, and stared at the ceiling. It was late into the night; Sans briefly left Frisk to read Papyrus his story, and to make sure he fell asleep. He would had stayed up watching over the kid otherwise. 

This was going to be a odd timeline: it seemed that Frisk had some knowledge of another timeline, yet something is making them act unlike any timeline before. If Frisk had no memories, they wouldn’t have been so calm when waking up to a skeleton, regardless of how weak they might be.

Really, it left a foul taste in his mouth. He should be on guard, but right now the kid could barely move. He rolled back onto his feet, and turned to Frisk once more. Hmm? Tears were rolling down their face in their sleep. Sans was just about to go lay on his bed, knowing now that the kid was going to make it another day, but seeing the tears made him feel guilty. He let go a breath before shifting the human around, so their head was resting on his lap once again while he sat on the lumpy couch.

Sans soon nodded off with his head propped up in one hand, and the other over Frisk.

\---

“Kids like you should be burning in hell”

After my eyes closed I was in the final corridor, and Sans was standing just ahead of me. “S-sans? wh-what?” Looking around there were cracked bones thrown around the room, and turning around fully my eyes fell on a pile of bodies. My breath was stuck in my throat: all those bodies were my own: I was staring at a bloody pile of myself. My head spun back to Sans, and he had own pile of doubles behind him, all with the same cut.   
Sans swung his left hand, waves of bones raced toward me, and my body moved by itself. This all seemed so familiar: we did our dance, we both knew it by heart. Tears flew off my face with every step: I had no control, why does this keep happening? 

We hit the intermission of our dance, and stood at the base of our piles. Sans looked so tired. I just wanted to run over and give him a hug, but I knew the small knife in my hand had other plans if I got close.

My mouth opened to let out a mix of murderous laughter and sobbing.

Sans took a few step to the middle of the hallway, and opened his arms. He was sparing me. My whole body was shaking. I forced my hand to drop the knife before running to Sans. I hit him with all of my weight, knocking him to the floor, and buried my face in his old hoodie. He lifted his arms around me, and rested a hand over my hair. He let me cry for awhile before impaling both of us with bones.

\---

My eyes shot open with a gasp, my cheeks burning from my salty tears. I took in my surroundings while trying to regain my breath: to the right the now barely burning fire, on my left was a sleeping Sans watching over me again. I now saw he was in just his cream turtleneck, where was his hoodie? I looked down the length of the couch, feeling something else laying on me; Sans’ other hand. I also saw the faded blue I woke up to last time, it was Sans’ hoodie. Had he put it on me to help?

I wiggled a bit to loosen the blankets, then I let my head fall back onto Sans’ lap. It didn’t seem to wake him like last time. Must be really out of it, even more then I was. I let my eyes close again, feeling overly warm, but it was bearable. Just being around someone helped after one of those dreams: my eyes watered merely thinking about it, and I soon broke into soft sobs. I pulled the hoodie to my face, muffling any sounds I made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *now nearly dead from all the comments*
> 
> oh man, thank you guys. hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story too.


	6. Rude awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I'm writing Papyrus and Sans alright, not too much OOC.  
> aside from that, I'm having fun writing this.

Papyrus slowly kicked his legs off the side of his bed: he had a poor night’s sleep, even after his story he just couldn’t sleep. He was too worried about the kid he found. He adjusted his scarf: while the storm had failed in its quest to separate the two, the bed had done a better job. Papyrus yawned as he lifted himself off the bed, and turned to make it, but he instead fell forward onto it. The bed muffled a weak yell that left his skull. Sans had always said that Papyrus was more of a morning skeleton, but that didn’t ring true this morning.

 

He pushed back off the bed; making it will have to be done later. Right now he should check up on Sans and the kid. Upon leaving his room, just before the door was fully open, he could see the two on the couch. The kid’s head was resting on the lap of a sleeping Sans, yet Papyrus could have sworn that he saw the kid moving.

 

\---

 

I don’t know how long I cried for, the smell of Sans’ hoodie helping me to stop sooner, but even then, I was still shaking. Sans was still asleep, or I hoped so: I didn’t want to feel his worried gaze. I really did want to apologize for the reset, but it felt like if I did, I would be blamed for it, and all the hardships it caused, when I didn’t even know what had caused it.

  


I heard a door open and I tried to stop my shaking as best I could, still holding the hoodie over my head: hopefully Papyrus couldn’t see my face. I had a terrible sinking feeling in my tummy, and I started shaking much harder than before. I covered my face with my hands, and shut my eyes tight: in the back of my head I heard dark chuckling.

 

“Are you awake?” I hadn’t even heard Papyrus come over. “It’s alright, you’re safe here!” He spoke quietly, as to not wake Sans, or to keep me calm: likely both. “Would you like some water?” I nodded, “Alright! I, the Great Papyrus, will be right back with your water!” I giggled a bit through my sick feeling.

 

_Come on, don’t you want to see your friend again?_

  


My body sat up by itself, and I held my eyes closed. The voice wanted to make me see something, and I had a chilling feeling I knew just what it was: I didn’t want to see it. I felt Sans start to wake up beside me, sitting up had caused his arm to move and fall off of me.

 

“Hey kid, how’d ya sleep? ...Kid?” His voice sounded off: it didn’t take a genius to see that I couldn’t keep my body still, and all it took for me to jump away was a hand on my shoulder. My eyes shot open, the blankets still tight around me, keeping my legs bound such that I fell off the couch onto my face. I pushed and slowly looked up at Sans. A blood curdling scream left my mouth. I heard a glass break, and as I turned my head to the kitchen, the scream only got louder. I kicked off the blankets, and ran to the bathroom and locked myself in.

 

“Sans! What happened?!” Papyrus yelled, while I backed myself into a corner, holding my head. “Why did the kid yell like that?!” “Well, Pap, humans aren’t used to seeing monsters.” “THAT WAS A HUMAN?!” there was a pause “I… I did not mean to scare it.” I heard a knock on the door, “Do not fear human, we may look unlike you, but… we do not wish to harm you.”

 

I couldn’t think, the images of Papyrus without a head, Sans’ black eyes and the red cut on his chest, was all that filled my mind.

 

\---    

 

Why did the kid react like that; just last night they didn’t even flinch when they woke up on his lap. It didn’t made any sense. Sans stood a few steps back from the bathroom door, Papyrus was sitting beside it, trying to get Frisk to come back out, but Sans had a feeling they weren’t listening at all. “Oh, Sans, what are we going to do? I finally found a human! But… I do not wish to tell Undyne...”

 

Sans turned a wide smile to his brother, “Then, we just won’t tell her.”

 

His brother’s eyebrows narrowed, “I… don’t think that’s the best idea.”

 

Sans chuckled, “What she doesn't know won’t hurt her, and I doubt she’ll be coming around anytime soon, she hates the cold.”

 

The snowstorm outside had lightened up a bit, but Sans knew it would last for another full week. “Welp, I’m going to Grillby’s.” Sans turned to the front door. “Sans! We still need to work this out!” Papyrus shouted as he jumped to his feet and waved a hand at the bathroom door. Sans looked over his shoulder at him; “Don’t worry, Pap, I’m just going to get some comfort food for the kid.” And with that Sans took a shortcut to Grillby’s, it was empty for the most part, only the Drunk Bunny, and a few Royal Guards.

  
“Hey G, two orders of fries to go.” Sans took a seat, and waited for the food.


	7. New and Old

I sat loosely in the corner of the room, my vision unfocused, and the voice have been quiet. I curled up again, trying to make myself as small as I could; my arms were up my sleeves, and held myself. Was the voice going to do this everytime I met one of my friends?

 

_ You betcha.  _

 

I pressed my head against the wall, my eyes closed tight in an attempt to keep from crying. Than why didn’t you do that first thing when I saw Sans?

 

_ It was your idea to go out in that snow, and as much as I hate to say, I’m only as strong as you are. I hate i- _

 

The voice was cut off by a small noise of something hitting the tile beside me. I kept my eyes downcast while turning: it’s a paper bag. Behind it I saw slippers; I couldn’t make myself look up to meet Sans, what if the cut was still there. It smelled like fries, a small smile found its way to my face: did Sans remember I preferred that? Or maybe because it was easy to eat in little bites.

 

“Eat up, Buddy.” Sans stepped back toward the tub, likely to sit on it, I heard him open a another paper bag. I turned so that my body faced sans, but kept my head down. I pulled back my right sleeves while reaching for the bag. I froze again: my fingernails were lightly dyed in red. My pause gave Sans the time needed to see it too. He was at my side in a heartbeat, and held my hand out as I reflexively pulled it back.

 

“Kid.” I finally laid my eyes on him, there was no cut, but his eyes were black. I just started crying again. “Hey... “ he let go of my arm, and it shot back over my left; he said nothing while patting my head softly. I slowly pulled back the sleeves of my left arm: I had scratched it up greatly, some blood was dry, while other spots were wet. “I… I...” My voice was cracking, and I was sobbing in between words. “D-don’t have” sob ”full cont-troll…” Sans just moved the unopened bag out of the way, softly pulled me up to stand, and walked to the sink. We ran my arm under warm water, cleaning the blood off it, and wrapped it in  bandages. The inside of the sleeves of both  sweaters were spotted with red. “Be right back,” Sans turned and left the room, and passed a worried looking Papyrus. “Wait just a bit longer.” Up the stairs he went, and come back with a white tee, and after handing it to me he closed the door again.

 

I just looked at it in my arms for awhile before sitting it beside of the sink, and threw my double layer of sweaters off. I washed off my right hand before pulling the larger tee over my head: it made my hair a lot more messy, but what’s new here underground? Just before opening the door I spotted the bag of fries, picking it up; I realized Sans had grabbed his own before leaving.

 

Papyrus jumped up from where he was sitting when I stepped out, causing me to hop back. His eyes got a little bigger before looking to the side and holding his arms, and tears fell from my face again, but for a entirely different reason than the voice. I quickly cleaned my face before smiling up at him: “H-hello!” Papyrus turned back with surprise, “I’m Frisk! Were you the one calling himself ‘the Great Papyrus’?” 

 

“Y-yes! It is nice to meet you Frisk! I am Papyrus! H-how are you feeling? You see... I had found you in the forest during a snowstorm-” Pap pointed out the window, the light snow giving it all it had to get inside, “- yesterday morning, and took you back here, so you could warm up.” I looked up at the kind skeleton with my eyes wide, and mouth in a O shape. “So you saved me?! Thank you!” I threw my arms around one of his legs; that was just how small I was to him, but I hugged him the best I could. “So-sorry I screamed…”

 

\---

 

Sans watched as Frisk and Papyrus started talking: the kid was good at acting normal, it never failed to bother him. But everything so far about this timeline bothered him; they don’t have full control, and claw at their arm without realizing it? Sans balled up the paper bag before throwing it away, and when he turned back around, Papyrus had lifted the kid up, and hugged them. Both human and skeleton were  laughing, and looked genuinely happy, Sans couldn’t help but smile with them.

 

“Welp, Papyrus, are you going to keep that human all to yourself, or am I going to be able to say ‘Hello’?” Sans walked closer to the two, and held up a hand, and Papyrus held Frisk tighter. Sans raised a eyebrow, and pulled on one side of his smile in a ‘really?’ type of manner, and Frisk was set down on their feet. “Hi!” with that they reached for his hand. “Name’s Sans, Sans the Skele-” 

 

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPPFFFFPFPFFPPPFPPTTPTTT

 

“SANS!” 

  
Frisk broke out in a fit of laughter, Papyrus look like his skull will break with the force his teeth was grinding with, and all Sans had to say was a prolonged “Aaalwaaaays fuuunny.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *with sarcasm* what are Chapter titles, I never know.  
> also, should I tag this story for self harm? would clawing at your arm count as that?  
> ...I may add it for reasons later in the story if I pick to go with a idea...
> 
> *still floored by people reading my story, and liking it*  
> *make a note: should stop this before it bug people*


	8. Hoodie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After reading over the last ch 8, I didn't like how i just jumped into that, so i rewrote it. (nooo, it wasn't because i have no idea how to move on... i don't know what you're thinking, did Chara give you that idea?)  
> also, I'm sure as hell i gone OOC with Sans there, had to fix that.

I sat in between Sans and Papyrus on the couch, and watched Mettaton on the TV. It was still pretty cold, so I had the blanket around me. It smelt of fish… Undyne must use it when she’s over. Sans had offered ketchup to finish my fries with, but I had declined it, my tummy doing a backflip upon seeing it. It looked too much like what he bleeds. 

 

“So Frisk,” I looked up at the tall brother to my left, “why were you out in the forest?” I had a feeling this was coming. I sank into the warmth of the blanket, and took a few minutes to think. I felt Sans shifted to listen too; I bet he really wanted to know just what I was thinking, to make me risk freezing in the storm. “I… I met a kind lady just after finding myself here, bu-but, I couldn’t stay with her…” Without thinking I held my  bandaged left arm, “I-I just felt something bad would happen, if- if I stayed too long.” I looked over at Sans: his eyes may have been looking at the TV, but he was deep in thought. 

 

I faced the TV as well, and while folding the paper bag, I started talking again. “She must be worried about me… I left her a note… but I still feel bad without a proper goodbye.” Papyrus patted my head, “Don’t worry human! Why would anything bad happen just by staying with her, once the storm has passed we can go see her!” I threw my head side to side, and Papyrus took his hand back, “No! no! no! no!” I pulled the blanket over my head and turned into a ball. 

 

“Listen Pap,” I felt a smaller hand take the place of Papyrus’, “the kid’s got a reason, we may not understand it, but let them do their thing.” Those words hit a little too deep for some reason, and I felt a sense of absence. 

 

...Hey voice, have you done something to my head? tell me.

 

_ Uh? I didn’t do anything! _

 

Don’t you lie to me! 

 

_ Wowie _ .

\---

 

Frisk had fallen asleep on the  couch around midday, but then again, there’s no real way to tell the time: who knows. Sans debated unballing the blankets around the kid, but decided not to. They should be alright for now, until they wake up in a few hours: then he can get some more answers. On a good timeline, the kid always put others above themself, always choosing to turn the other cheek. Why the kid did this was still unknown to Sans, even when he got to see real stars for a few nights, the kid just stayed with Toriel till the timeline collapsed.

 

Any timeline that they got to see the night’s sky didn’t last long, sometimes Sans tried to find out more about Frisk’s past, but he never got any new information. Honestly, it drove him mad. 

 

“OH MY GOD!” Papyrus shot up from his seat, eyes finally catching the clock, “I’M LATE FOR UNDYNE’S LESSON!” he shouted as he made a mad dash for the door. “Welp, look like it just me and you kid.” Sans noted, more to himself than the slightly wiggling ball in the room. 

 

Sans popped his shoulders, “If you can’t beat them, join them.” 

 

When Papyrus returned that night, he found Frisk and Sans sleeping across the floor.

 

\---

 

During Frisk’s stay with the brothers, they recovered from nearly becoming a Frisky-pop. As they got stronger, so did the voice, and staying with the Skele-bros gave the best fuel for dreams.  They were woken up many times over the week by one of the two, claiming they were sobbing, but haft the time the dream carried over to reality. Frisk had never hurt their friends before, but seeing the ‘wounds’ done to the brothers, they couldn’t help but to feel sins crawling on their back. Some nights only the pie Frisk packed helped, but they only had two pieces; both were soon gone.

 

Sans never once asked a thing, even when Frisk cought him staring; Sans would just give a big smile. Thinking about it, Frisk felt somehow that smile was hiding how Sans Felt. They are not sure how they feel about that idea, because it was the same in their dreams.

 

After the storm became a light dusting of snow, Frisk started chatting with everyone in town daily, and Papyrus would have to find them before Undyne checked in with the brothers. One time Sans had to port a just-entering-the-house Frisk to the basement before the Boss fish saw them, and had to stay there overnight. But that night wasn’t all bad: Frisk got a good night’s sleep because of a punny skeleton that stayed with them, and let them wear his hoodie again.

 

Sans never got his hoodie back: he didn’t want to ask for it after seeing how it kept the kid calm.


	9. Com-Fort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the ch name, I wanted to make a pun. If that even count anyway.
> 
> -rereads in the morning- welp, I need to not try to push out a ch late at night. look at those typos man.

I sat on the counter of the bathroom. I had just taken a shower, and gotten dressed in my clean sweater and pants. Sans was helping me replace the  bandages on my left arm; it was more or less healed, but the bandages kept me from scratching it up again. I told the bros I was planning to go early this morning. Papyrus was sad at first, but I promised to come back sometime. He even made us make a pinkie promise on it. I Wished I could call him whenever, but I never got the cell from Toriel. Not being able to talk to him was going to be tough; I felt lonely already.

 

“There you go, Kiddo.” Sans released his hold on my hand, I hopped off onto my feet, and gave him a hug. It was sudden, but Sans returned the hug none the less. I let him go and ran into the living room: Papyrus was sitting down and seem to be nodding off. Today must had been long for him. I almost chose not to jump on him; he looked too tired, almost. With a pump of my legs I threw myself onto him, and jolted the poor skeleton awake. Pap stared at me for a moment, then he pulled me into a super tight hug: I guess it was his way of getting back at me.

 

“Time for bed, huh Pap?” Sans followed me into the room, and Papyrus let himself fall to a side and took me with him. All I could do was giggle. “Come on, I’ll read ya a story.” Sans waved his hand as he climbed the stairs, and his brother did get up to follow, but he also let his grip on me slip. “Wa-wait!” I took hold of a bony arm; Pap looked down at me kinda surprised. “Can… can I sleep with you tonight Pap?” 

 

I was picked back up faster than my head could take in. “Yes! Sure thing Human! You’ll have the best night’s sleep with me.” Papyrus turned to run up the stairs, but Sans blocked the way. “Hey hey, come on, you can’t leave me out on the last night.” He held up his hands, and gave a mock hurt look on his face. I just giggled harder before a idea popped into my head: “OH! We can sleep in the living room! We can take all the extra blankets and pillows and make a fort!” 

 

“That’s a grand idea Human!” Pap set me on my feet before running off to gather blankets, and Sans chuckled as he watched. I turned around to start pulling off the  couch cushions and spotted Sans hoodie. Right, I need to give it back. I scooped up the hoodie and lifted it up after I walked back to Sans. He just looked at it while listening to Pap rummaging around, looking for pillow fort materials. Sans did take it back, but before I could turn away, he threw it over me again.

 

“Keep it kid, you have more use for it. The chill doesn't get under my skin anyway; I don’t have any.” He gave me a big smile, and I soon mirrored it, and gave him another hug. I pressed my face into his ribcage as much as I could, and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and set his skull over my head. “I’m going to fix this.” I whispered into Sans’  turtleneck; mainly to myself: a low hum from the owner gave no hint that he heard anything more than a muffle. I pulled back my head from under Sans’ and gave him a smile filled with  determination: he gave another smile with a cocked head.

 

Papyrus come running down, arms full of pillows and balled blankets, piled over his head. He couldn’t see us at the base of the stairs, and buried Sans and I with everything when he missed a step. “I got everything! uh- WHERE DID YOU GUYS GO?!” The weight pinning the pile shifted, weighing on my tummy then my right shoulder before fully lifting. Nope, can’t move now: good bye reality. 

 

Sans used his blue magic to throw everything over Papyrus’ head and onto the couch, Papyrus hastily ducking as they flew over him. “SANS!” Papyrus chirped and turned around. “Bro, watched your step next time.” Sans stated with a laugh as he started to get up, offering me a hand as he fixed his clothes. “Did I hurt you two at all? I hope not, I did not mean to.” Papyrus ran over to Sans and I with a worried look. I just rose a hand; “Don’t worry, that wasn’t the worse hit I’ve ever had.” I let my hand fall before Sans had a chance to grab it, “But I think I’ll stay here for now.” My side did hurt from the fall, and there was a dull pain in the spots where most of Pap’s weight had been. 

 

“Welp, alright then. Pap and I will get the fort ready for ya.” 

 

It took an hour for the fort to be all done: long bones were holding up corners of a blanket for a tent top. The couch cushions were walls on both sides, and even more blankets were laid out for something warm and soft to sleep on, with the pillows propped up at the foot of the couch. I barely moved during that time, at most I had rolled to laid on my tummy with my head resting on my arms, both brothers joking and debating about what was the best way to build it. After tomorrow, I’ll miss them.

 

_ Aww, you make me sick. _

 

My face scrunched up right away.

 

Oh, go away.

 

_ Nah, no can do. I’m here to stay. _

 

I pulled my head down and covered my head with both arms. Why won’t you just go away, what do you get out of this?

 

_ Entertainment, I hate being bored. and for the first part, you know the reason. _

 

No I don’t!

 

_ You just don’t remember. it’s a silly thing you do, you run away, even from your memories. _

 

U-uhh?  

 

I don’t understand, the white in the back of my mind spreading out even more, scaring me. Why, why why why! 

 

“FRISK!”   
“KID!”

 

My head shot up: Sans and Papyrus were hovering around me; Papyrus was holding me in a sitting position with both hands by my shoulders. Wh-when… when did... I wrapped my arms around my shaking form, and with every blink tears fall. I took in a deep breath through my teeth, and curled in on myself again. I felt another pair of bony hands on me as I was lifted from where I was sitting; cracking an eye open for a sec I saw a creamy colour, and in a moment I was sat down on something soft. Sans’ arms were still around me when a pair of blankets were pulled over us; Papyrus took a place on the other side of me, making a skele-human sandwich.

  
I cried into the night, but I did fall asleep between the two monsters I cared most about.


	10. Memories

I found myself facing up while slowly falling, falling deeper into groups of white bubbles, most with a blue glow and few others with red. What is going on… My eyes followed the bubbles as they floating past, faint pictures played in them, but I couldn’t get a good look before they were too far away. Turning my head down I saw darkness mixed with red glows below me, and fear wrapped around my heart. No! no! I started throwing my arms upward to a dime light above me and give a attempt to grab onto something, anything, to stop my fall downwards to the darkness till I hit a bubble with a blue grow and popped it into smaller bubbles.

 

My body froze as my ‘date’ with Undyne play in my head, “Are- are you hitting on me?” I had the spear in my hands as I pointed at the Fish monster with a big grin. I blinked and it was gone. I didn’t understand what just happened, but I turned myself around and reached for another one with a blue glow. This time my meeting with Sans ran in my head, “Don’t you know how to greet a new pal?” Sans’ arm was lifted out with woopie cushion in hand. Before I could touch another blue one, a red glowing bubble rose up to hit my tummy, and all my air was hit out of me. Playing in my head was Undyne again, but with tears peeking at the corners of her eyes, “WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!”

 

What did I do to who?

 

Papyrus’ big smile flashed in my mind.

 

“NO!”

 

I held my head after curling up once again, and the rush of falling got faster. I realized my mistake too late as I threw my hands up one last time before hitting the darkness and it swallowed me whole.

 

I tried to fight it, but it wasn’t any use, so I just let my body fall. The darkness started take up a shape, a small room with a uncovered mattress in one corner taking up most of the room, and a pile of clothes in another corner because there wasn’t a dresser to fold them in. My heart felt like it had stopped beating at this point, and my brain refused to work. I knew this place, I knew this small box of hell. I couldn’t end up here again, I don’t want to be here again!

 

A hand wrapped around my own and pulled me up, away from the room I never want to be in again, and out of the darkness. I watched as I got farther and farther from the darkness and back to the glowing bubbles, we slowed to a stop, it seem the bubbles weren’t really floating up as much as I was falling down before. the hand let go, and I twisted my body to look at who saved me, and paused.

 

It was another human, and it was like looking in a mirror. They had redder, lighter hair cut in same manner as mine, and a green sweater with one cream stripe. Their red eyes stood out the most against their light skin. _“Disgusting.”_ Their eyes looked down their nose at the darkness, but it wasn’t the darkness they were talking about, it was what’s in it. I pulled my head into my own sweater and looked to the side upwards, but I looked back to find them staring me down.

 

Wait, that voice…

 

 _”Why?”_ The owner of the voice that have been hunting me leaned back and crossed both arms and legs to mimic a sitting position, I just lowered my face but kept my eyes on the double.   _“You really are a coward!”_ They swung their arms down with a yell, and I shot back from the recoil with no sign of slowing.

  


And popped far too many bubbles.

**“It’s beautiful day outside.”**

“Hello my child.”

“Is that a human?!”

“Be. Hind. You.”

 **“Birds are singing, flowers are blooming.”**  

“It was nice to meet you human.”

“You want to leave so badly?”

“OH BOY! I CAN TELL IT’S GONNA BE A GREAT SHOW!”

**“On days like these, kids like you…”**

“be good won’t you?”

“N-NOOOO!!! Your dating power…!!!”

“W-want to watch anime later?”

 

**“Should be burning in hell.”**

**“I’m rooting for ya.”**

 

It was all too much, I cried out, and all the bubbles seem to disappear. My body went limp, the double was pretty far from me now, but I could still feel a heated glaze.

 

My back hit one last bubble, _“How did you get here? No one was meant.. to find me...”_ The double floated above a bed of flowers surrounded by crystal water.

 

\---

 

My eyes open to see a gray blanket hanging above, and pressure on both sides, I was pinned between the worried embrace of both skele-bros. They were sleep, but their arms were still interlocked around me. I had no idea what time it was, but that didn’t really matter, I wasn’t able to go anywhere without waking one of the brothers. I let myself relax into the pillows and started to sort out my head.

 

Who was that human, they are the owner of the voice I hear in my head, but what was that last memory? Had all those bubbles been memories? Yes, yes they were. A new memory started surface, it was Sans watching the snow off outside the window as he stood in the middle of the living room, “Kid. It been more resets than I can count, you used to remember every one.” In my head I was face down on the upper landing of the stairs, with the bone painting pinning me to the floor, my whole body had hurt from the hit.

 

“I am… just getting sick of it. You barely remember anymore, and always do the same thing.”

“T-those aren’t d-dreams…?”

“No, those are fragments of past timelines… But, **you** have never hurt anyone… and I forget sometimes.”

 

I bite down on my cheek, and closed my eyes tight, I refuse to wake up anyone with my crying. Sans attacking me wasn’t anything new, my dream of the corridor and the many bubbles show that to be true. But his face… during every one it showed pain, not from what I have done, but from what he had to do to stop it. He had to attack a puppet with his friend’s face, a puppet that should remember, but… I just suppress everything… I don’t remember…

  
I curled up a bit to my right, and fall back asleep with my head nested in bony arms.

 

 

* * *

I drew a thing for this Ch,

([tumblr post link](http://everburningstar.tumblr.com/post/135019777321/i-drew-a-thing-for-ch-10-of-my-fanfic-and-i-like))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found a place to use what I wrote from my first try at ch 8. weeeeee.


	11. a bit of past

The next time I woke my whole body was in pain, I didn’t even want to move my face out of Sans’ armpit. Mettaton was on the TV and I heard movement in the kitchen, Sans was watching the TV with an arm around my shoulder. “Sans,” Papyrus stepped out from the kitchen, “breakfast is ready- oh! Human!” He noticed I was awake, and Sans looked down at me. “Morning, Kiddo, didn’t see you wake up.” he moved the arm around me to ruffle my hair, “How ya feeling?” “My whole body hurts for some reason.” I stated, Pap turned back into the kitchen, and Sans give me a odd smile. “Welp, I wouldn’t doubt that, guess you don’t remember it uh.”

 

I raised a eyebrow at Sans, and Papyrus returned with a glass of water, I put in the affort to sit up. My body did not like it one bit, but I able to take it without spilling, and downed the water. “What do you mean?” I handed the glass back to Papyrus, he set it next to the TV, and took a spot next to me. After he got comfy Pap started talking, “Well, Human, last night you broke out in a fit.” I remembered breaking out in tears, but that doesn't make your body hate you. Sans picked up the next part, “You fall asleep after a while, but then you started kicking and waving your body around.” Oh, that why. “We were pretty worried, we didn’t really know what to do, you even hit Pap good a few times.” Pap rise his hands after seeing the worried and sorry look I had turned to him with, “Don’t worry about me, it’ll take more than tiny human hands to hurt the great Papyrus!”

 

I threw my weight toward the tall skeleton and give him a hug. “Good effort human! but it’ll still take more then that!” Pap give me a hug, Sans give a small laugh, and kept talking. “After you stopped, and Pap nodded off, you started talking in your sleep” I froze again, say what? Sans’ voice became flat, “Things like ‘I can’t go back to that hell’ and ‘I never want to go back.’” I looked over my shoulder to Sans, and saw his eyes missing their light. Oh no… Did I really say those things, I don’t remember speaking… Panic start to gather in me. What did Sans think I was talking about, he couldn’t know what I had meant, I could never tell anyone about it…

 

Papyrus moved a gloved hand to the top of my head, “Sans, you’re scaring Frisk.” he was right, I was shaking again and tears were starting to form. I… I got to… “I- I was having a nightmare… A-about before I fall.” This got a reaction out of Sans, in a heartbeat the lights were back in his eyes, and he faced me with a confused, questioning look. I pressed my face into Papyrus’ battle armor while taking deep breaths, and he started rubbing my back to try to comfort me. “We’re here for you human, Don’t push yourself, we’re here...”

 

My feelings broke from my hold on them.

 

“I know you are! you’re always there when I need you two… always… when I get picked on, when people won’t take me seriously, when... “ My mouth ran without much thought, I didn’t have pictures of these times, but something remembers. My soul remembers. Tears ran down my face, I pushed away from the confused Papyrus, and hugged my legs. “But... I don’t want to lose you guys… I-if they… No one listens to me, no one believes me…” I tried to regain control over my emotions, but failing pretty bad, I was a mess. I realized I had Sans’ hoodie on, so I pulled the hood over my head, and let the scent mix with the salt from my tears. With the scent I remembered getting piggyback rides through snow, both under and above ground. Memories of sitting on top of the roof in the middle of the night with Sans in the cold, after waking from a nightmare, and watching the stars. Ones of late nights watching the TV with both skeletons, ones of walking through parks hands in hands with them.

 

I slowly became aware of Sans and Papyrus rubbing my back slowly, they didn’t know what else to do, and oddly it did help. “Hey, Kid.” Sans spoke up to my right, ”I don’t know just what you’re going on about, but put some trust into us. If you’re so reluctant than we’ll try our best to keep you from that place, wherever it may be. Come on kiddo, you’re not alone…” My body didn’t move while taking weak breaths, my mind didn’t want to take what Sans said as a fact. It’s always just… easier to run away.

 

I set my right cheek on my knees, “Pap… did you say there was breakfast?” I heard a small sigh from my right, and Papyrus on my left. “Oh yes! Bet it’s cold by now, but…” his voice took on a worried tone, “Will you be alright? We’re here for you Frisk… just like Sans said.” I just took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Pap patted my head one last time before standing up.

 

\---

 

After breakfast Papyrus did his best to change Frisk’s mind about leaving that day, but their mind wasn’t going to falter, they needed to fix everything before they lost control. Who knows when that will happen, and Frisk didn’t want to time it. The skele-bros packed a few extra things into Frisk’s backpack: two Bisicles, and two Cinnamon buns, (How the ice treats don’t melt is beyond Frisk,)  the bandages Frisk packed before and then some. They were going to leave the larger sweater with Sans, they wouldn’t need it, they had Sans’ hoodie. They were going to take the white tee they wear before though, Hotlands is well, really hot. It would be bad if they got heat stroke.

 

Frisk gave a hug to Sans and Papyrus, holding onto Pap the longest, after all Frisk will see Sans around. Frisk waved farewell, and with one last promise to see them again, they left for Waterfall.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew a thing for ch 10, I added it to the end, but I don't think many people saw it because it was added awhile after posting.  
> But anyway, here's a link to my tumblr post for it.  
> http://tinyurl.com/hbqwoh6


	12. Grassy hell.

Where do all the rocks come from, and how can I even walk across the water if it can carry those rocks like that?  
\---  
Undyne wasn’t where she and Papyrus meets, wasn’t really thinking she would be, but it’s still a change I wasn’t used to. After my ‘Date’ with Papyrus it would always be late in the ‘day’, so do they only meet in the evening? Stepping out of the tell grass I brushed myself off. I have no idea when Undyne will show up, I only have to hope she won’t catch me off guard.  
\---  
Bridge seeds, how they can even hold anyone is beyond me, or how they even could tell when they’re in a line of four. I will never know. Nothing in the underground make sense half the time.

I lined the seeds up anyways.  
\---  
I took a break in the Wishing room; they may not be real stars, but they are pretty anyway. I ate one of the Cinnamon buns while resting against a wall: I doubt I could ever get tired of the glowing crystals. 

Could… the monsters feel the same about the real stars?  
\---  
I walked through the first room where Undyne threw spears at me from behind pillars, and she wasn’t anywhere to be seen. I was starting to feel uneasy. I don’t have a cell, so Pap wouldn’t be able to invite me to Undyne’s house after everything, but will we be able to become friends if we never run into one another?

I stepped back onto dirt, and looked on. So much grass, too much tall grass. 

...Let get this over with. Soon grass was the only thing around me, it was far too tall for me to see over. 

Grass. Grass, oh and more Grass. OW, that was the wall. Nice one Frisk. Grass… Grass… Oh sh- Water! Almost fell into the water. Come on Frisk, not too much to go. ...Why didn’t I keep a hand on the wall… 

I kicked my leg out of the sea of grass, and tripped over it, and face-planted onto the ground. My Hood flew over my head to cover it, I was out of it, I was out of the hell that was the tall grass. I stayed on the ground for a few minutes, just breathing; walking through the grass was a fight in it’s own right. It was so thick and there was so much of it, it felt like it was trying to wrap around me, to keep me from moving. Well, it was just all in my head. I moved to stand back up, but something kept me from placing my right leg under me. My head shot behind me, there was a thorny vine wrapped around my leg. I tried to pull my leg free while yelling my loudest; if I remembered right, Sans wasn’t too far away. I just had to hope he could hear me. 

My head slammed against the ground as my leg was pulled, making my vision blur, and after being pulled into the grass again I couldn’t make out anything other then faded green. I held my arms across my chest while keeping a hand on my backpack, stopping it from slipping off. More vines creeped around me, as I was pulled deeper into the overgrown plants. 

\---

Undyne stood staring down her nose at Sans with his everyday smile. “Why aren’t you at your post?” Undyne growled at the small skeleton. “Double the jobs mean double the legally required breaks.” He noted. Sans was waiting for Frisk. He had been keeping an eye on the kid since they left the house, not just for their own safety, but for any monster that may cross paths with them as well. Sans still hadn’t seen Chara try to puppeteer Frisk, but in the state they were in when they told him, Sans didn’t want to cross it off. It was always Frisk, or Chara, no in between. Never happened before, or at least not that Sans could remember. 

“I hardly understand how you keep your jobs.” The head of the royal guard sighed and let her plated arms fall to her sides, before picking one back up to rub her head. Sans shrugged, and reminded her: “You’re the one letting me keep it.” If Sans remembered right, before the resets started she had found out about how Sans did all he could to keep Papyrus happy. So as long as he was willing to do the work, she kept him, and gave him any extra work he needed to get by. At this point in time Sans was just rolling with it; his head was filled up with reset after reset, only a few memories were left from before the kid showed up.

They chatted idly until a scream echoed from down the cave: both monsters were caught off guard. They took off in a run after blankly staring off toward where the sound had come from; thorns creeped to take over a larger area as they ran by. Sans’ eye lit up as he recognized Flowey’s vines, and ahead the thorny vines moved like serpents in the tall grass. Undyne stopped, and Sans did the same a step behind, “Wa-what’s going on here!?” She said loudly to herself, and scanned the grass for who had yelled. “Frisk!” Sans called out, and waited for a reply while Undyne shot him a look. A cry carried out over the vines, and Sans threw out his hand and reached out with his magic as best he could while more or less blind. The cry had came from a cluster of vines, coiled like a snake curling around it’s prey. Sans felt the familiar sensation of Frisk’s soul and pulled, making a louder cry of pain ring out. 

The vines tried to block the path, but Sans had pulled with such force Frisk shot out of the grass in no time, and right into Sans. Luckily he was ready, so the hit didn’t hurt him, but he was still knocked onto his back. Once Undyne saw the kid she started throwing spears at the vines, taking them down one by one. Now wasn’t the time to question Sans about his magic. While she did her thing, Sans pushed himself up and looked Frisk over. Their legs were the worst of it, deep cuts carved into their legs, caused by the rapid pull from the vines’ hold. They were even missing a boot. “Saaannss... “ Frisk looked up weakly from under the hood; they couldn’t feel their legs now, and the blood loss was making their head feel light. “Shhh” Sans held Frisk with one hand, and with the other threw waves and waves of bones through the grass. 

The vines seemed endless.

Sans was too focused on mowing down the vines in the grass to see one lifting out of the water to his left, getting ready to take a swing at the standing Undyne, but Frisk saw. It might have been easier to alert Sans to the extra Vine, but Frisk’s mind wasn’t the clearest it had ever been. Frisk rolled out of Sans hold, pushed up onto their beaten legs, and pushed the back of Undyne’s knees, causing her to fall onto all fours. Frisk didn’t have time to throw themself on to the ground, and was hit into the wall. 

In that moment, Sans swore he saw Frisk’s soul break apart.


	13. Over the top

But it refused. 

 

Undyne watched as Frisk dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes, and turned to throw one powerful spear at the vine within the water. Out of the corner of her eyes Sans sat staring at Frisk with hollow eyes, and seem to refused to move after Undyne pinned down two vines that had crawled near him. 

 

“Undyne, grab the kid and stand back” 

“Wha-” upon turning to the Skeleton the spears she had summoned dropped from her hands, Sans was engulfed in blue magic, with a mixed yellow and blue eye in his left eye socket. Something deep within Undyne told her to obey, that ‘something’ already knew what he was planning, or really the lack of a plan he’s going to follow anyway. 

 

Undyne had enough time to carefully pick up the kid in Sans’ coat and get out of the way before Sans summoned two Gasterblasters, and unleashed them on the vines, the Grass, and anything else that may had been within the plants. Which may have included Frisk’s backpack. Undyne could only brace herself and watch as air rushed past her from the powerful, over the top, and ultimately unnecessary use of magic. 

 

She made a mental note to never get Sans mad, never ever.

But the same ‘something’ from before knew that already. 

 

Sans let out a huff as the Gasterblasters dissolved into nothing, there was no longer any signs of organic life in the stretch of path. Yeeaaaaahhhh, never get him mad at ya, if… getting him mad like just now was something that could happen again. 

 

“Hee hee heee” Flowey popped out of the ground at the far end of the path, and disappeared back into it when a bone aimed at his stem hit the ground. “Pest.” The magic around Sans finally dissipated, he knew the bone wasn’t going to hit the darn demon, but it was the thought that counts. It did help a little bit.

 

“Let’s get out of here.” Sans pushed himself up from the ground, and turned to the shocked Head of the royal guard; “We need to get the kid taken care of.” Undyne looked down at the barely breathing child in her arms, and propped them up to hold them in a more comfortable way, and nodded. “My house is closest.” She turned and speed-walked away from the battlefield: Sans was right, the kid couldn’t last much longer without care. Undyne wanted to break into a run, but her pace was already getting weak protests from the child. Sans shot one last glare at the upturned earth before following.

 

\---

 

_ That wasn’t a smart idea. _

 

Oh, zip it.

 

Yeah, that wasn’t the smartest idea, and now my body refused to move. Well, it probably wasn’t going to want to move after my legs were pulled from Flowey’s vines regardless, after the pain set in and all. My foggy mind could make out talking around me, and that my legs were being lifted and tended to. The surface I laid on was hard, wood maybe, hope I don’t have to lay here until I can move myself somewhere more comfy. The grip of the hand around my ankle got tighter as one of the voices yelled loudly next to me and I tensed up and whined, and my leg dropped onto something softer than what my back was on. 

 

There was two voices, uh… three voices? Two of the voices did most of the talking, with a third chiming in every now and again: I still couldn’t make out what they were talking about. I slipped into a numb sleep as a new cold pair of hands started tending to my legs anew.

 

\---

 

“I still can’t believe that you somehow hid them from me this whole time.” 

 

I slowly come back to reality, there was talking again; I could understand it now. My head wasn’t as foggy as before. I was also on a soft surface now, thank Toriel, and my head was propped up with what I’m guessing is a pillow. I rolled onto my left side; My body still wanted rest, and I wasn’t going to fight it. I threw my arms up to cover my face, the light was shining past my eyelids and I didn’t like it one bit. 

  
My hands bumped into something, and it made a “Heh” noise. Oops, there’s Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it been so long since the last update.
> 
> I was kinda stuck...
> 
> edit: oh shit, did I really make this ch this short. my bad.


	14. Golden flower tea

My eyes opened to look up at Sans another time, this is now the third- No, fourth time I’ve woken up to Sans watching over me. 

 

“Getting used to the view down there, Kiddo?” He spoke low and softly, and ruffled my hair. “No.” I turned my head down into the pillow that separated my head and Sans’ hard bony leg. “Welp, alright then. Hey Undyne, Mind heating up some water for tea?” 

 

My eyes shot open and my body tensed up: why was I anywhere near Undyne? What happened yesterday, and why does my legs hurt so much and were so hard to move?  

 

I couldn’t remember anything from the day before.

 

“Frisk!” 

 

I was scooped up into a pair of arms and pressed to a chest, with a face full of red fabric. “Oh, how are you feeling, do you hurt too badly?” Papyrus’ voice was ringing in my ears to a point I couldn’t think, but he pulled back so I could see orange tears welling in his eye sockets. I reached a hand up and patted him on his jaw, “Hey hey, I’m alright Pap! Don’t cry!” 

 

I was pulled into another tight hug, and Sans chose to speak up again. “Come on Pap, keep that up and they’ll pop.” “Oh no!” I fell back in Papyrus’ arms and stared up at the ceiling with air rushing into my lungs. Honestly, I felt like I very well could had ‘pop’ped, or had my soul leave my body.

 

I smiled up to Papyrus as I kept taking deep breaths, despite being all bones, Pap always gave the best hugs. “Uh, soo” I started looking around the room, “Where are w-” my eyes fall on Undyne standing back near the stove. I bit down on my cheek to keep myself from screaming: to me it look like she was melting, blobs of dark scales falling to the floor. She looked a bit timid, but did give a little wave toward me. 

 

I twisted around in Papyrus’ arms, and reached out and waved my arms toward Sans. He looked a bit confused as tears built up in my eyes, but got up from his spot and stepped close enough for me to grab onto him. With my hands firmly on him, I pulled myself from Papyrus’ arms to Sans’, and buried my face in his neck.

 

“Heh, come on, Undyne won’t hurt you.” Sans held me up and patted my back.

 

“Yeah, what would that make me, if I turn around and kill someone that just saved me? Even if that person were a human. I’ve got honor dam- darn it!” Undyne stuttered at the end, catching herself before she swore in front of Papyrus.

 

\---

 

Sans watched as Papyrus and Undyne went back to ‘cooking,’ but making a mess was really all they were getting done. The water in the kettle wouldn’t be hot for awhile, so Sans took a few careful steps back, and fell back onto the mattress he had ported into the corner by the piano and window. He then grabbed the pillow from before, and used it to prop up Frisk’s legs as he set them up to sit comfortably on his lap. Frisk kept their face hidden.

 

“Come on kid, you kno-”

 

“Melting.”

 

“heh?”

 

Frisk’s body start to shake as they held onto Sans tighter, “Melting…”

 

Ok Sans, go over what’s happened. Frisk was doing fine until they saw Undyne: if the kid had a hint about past timelines then they knew she’s just a goofball with a few sharp corners, so they wouldn’t fear the monster. It’s… It reminded him of the day after Pap found them: Frisk seemed fine at first, but then freaked out. 

 

Melting…

 

“Hmmm….” Sans set his head against the wall, and absentmindedly watched as Papyrus followed Undyne’s lead and punched a tomato. 

 

Undyne… Melting…

 

Realization hit him like a brick. When Undyne died, in any timeline, she had melted. From her own natural determination to stay alive, but regardless of being natural, her magic body couldn’t handle it. It was never nice to watch, but even when he turned away, it still creeped into his mind's eye. 

 

“Frisk.” Sans spoke low so the other two monsters in the room wouldn’t hear, and Frisk tensed again. “Tell me, when you first saw Pap, or myself, before you hid in the bathroom. Was Pap beheaded, or was there a cut across my chest?” More audible crying was all Sans needed to know he was right. 

 

Chara was getting, or rather getting much more so, on Sans’ nerves. 

 

The kettle started yelling, drowning out Frisk’s crying from Papyrus and Undyne’s ears, and Undyne leaped into action to make the golden flower tea. Frisk had took the Kettle as their cue to try to get their emotions under control; by the time Undyne come around with the hot tea Frisk was just taking jagged breaths. They dared to look up as the cup was handed to them, and Sans could see them relaxing a bit: does that mean they are seeing the fish with the heart of gold?

 

Sans hoped so.

 

Frisk gave a weak, but warm, smile in return for Undyne’s large toothy one.

  
“Look, thanks for pushing me out of the way.” She ran her hand behind her neck with a cheesey smile as she sat on her feet, bringing herself closer to Frisk's level. “Humans are really as tough as I heard! I’m Undyne, by the way.” She held out a hand to Frisk, who while taking a slip of the tea, took the hand without hesitation. “I’m Frisk!” They said with gee once they were done.


	15. Basket of buns

One of the few upsides to remembering so many timelines, Sans can fake sleep so well that no matter the place he chose to do so, no one wonder if he’s really sleeping. Like right now, with tea cup in hand, head resting on sweater sleeve, shoulders rising and falling just the tiniest bit. He was sure that Papyrus and Undyne exchanged looks, but left him be while chatting with Frisk.

This let him think about just how unusual this timeline is. 

First Frisk stayed with Toriel for longer than ever, Sans can assume the reason why the kid chose to risk the snowstorm was due to not wanted to end up hurting the kind motherly monster. During their stay with the brothers, Sans noticed Frisk holding their left arm, the one they claw at every now and again. Frisk said something, Sans knew it to be Chara, would try to control their body. Could it just be their left arm Chara can try to use? As far the skeleton knew, Chara never tried anything, but he could be wrong.

“bblloooooooouuhhggggg...”

Sans tone back into reality.

“Hey! what was that sound for!” Hands slam down on the table.  
“Human! Didn’t you like my cooking?” 

Sans hears a cup hit the table along with something else hitting with it.

“Uhh… Are you alright?”  
“F-Frisk?”

Sans lifted his head to see Frisk face down on the table with the plate of ‘food,’ if one would even call it that, pushed aside and teacup in hand.

“Heh heh, look like you guys ‘cooked’ another life.”

“Un… UHHH, NOOO I KILLED THE HUMAN!”  
“Sans! Now is not the time! What do we do!?”

“Never feed the human something you both cook ever again.” Sans set his head on in his arms again, but did rise one to wave around. “The kid will be fine, but be prepared in case their stomach don’t want to keep that food down.” and Sans went back to ‘sleep.’

A chair fall to the floor on Undyne’s side of the table, Sans could hear the royal guard captain hit other things over, and after a few moments had to even run into the other room.

“Sans, what’s a stomach?” Papyrus asked still sounding worried for Frisk, but with a hint of confusion. 

Back to thinking. What was Chara gaining by hanting Frisk with nightmares and showing them what we look like in our final moments? ...Ok, Sans already know he will never know what goes on in that demon’s mind. He just going down a list as questions pop into his skull. 

“Uhhhg-UHHMMMMM.”

“HUMAN WHAT IS HAPPENING?!”

“FOUND IT!” Fast footsteps echoed back into the the room, “NOOO! HERE HERE.” 

The sound that come next was one Sans never got used to, if Sans had his own stomach, it would wish to release whatever was in it as well. W-well… it sounded like it got in a bucket, which was good… Sans was sure Frisk could had gone without that… Poor kid.

“OH MY GOD! I THINK I’M GOING TO BE SICK!”

“NO! NOT YOU TOO PAPYRUS!”  
“I… n-never want t-tooo... eat your cooking a-again…”

“HOW CAN SANS SLEEP THOUGH THIS!?” 

Heh heh… Well, one of the upsides to today was finding out, or part of the reason, why Frisk was acting up this timeline. Still no hint or idea who ‘They’ could be, the ones Frisk slipped out the morning after their break down… Sans have a feeling ‘They’ were the core cause for Frisk sporadic resets…

Maybe, just maybe, Sans can do something for the kid.

\---

“To quote Sans: WELP.” I layed on the odd mattress while holding my tummy with a new clean bucket beside me. I most likely will eat their cooking again, just it won’t be for a long, LONG, time. The monster food did it’s magic, my legs don’t hurt much anymore, but I still can’t stand on them. The cuts were pretty deep, so Sans said it may take longer, and a bit of work. Some nerves may have had to regenerate, so I will need to get use to walking on them again.

The smell of cinnamon fill the air as Sans come in the front with a two boxes of buns, “For when your stomach feels up to it.” and set them down on the cleaned table. Undyne was over by the sink cleaning dishes, and Papyrus was sitting next to me, gently running his gloved hand around on my back. 

From where I was sitting I could see Undyne drooling at the sight of the Cinnamon buns, and Sans caught it as well, the hand on my back stopped for a moment when Sans took a look at Papyrus. “I got a baker's dozen, heh heh, you both can have some if you promise to never give food poisoning to the human again.” 

“YAAA!” Undyne punch the air with both hands, and went to pull out more plates and forks. 

Papyrus started to move to get off the mattress, and after nodding to him that I’ll be alright, he stood up. “How do you know so much about humans, Sans?” Papyrus asked after walking up to Sans. The smaller skeleton stopped cold, this must had been a question he wasn’t expecting. The side view I had of Papyrus’ face showed growing confusion, Sans couldn’t force any words out of his teeth until Undyne was about to turn around with the plates and forks.

“Oh you know Bro, to beat one’s enemy, you must know one’s enemy.” Sans quickly waved a bony hand over to me, “‘Course, Frisk isn’t our enemy, but it did save Undyne some cleaning.”  
Papyrus’ narrowed eyes show that he didn’t wholly believe that, but let it be as the boxes of buns were open, and dished up.

Sans came over with plated buns in both hands, and handed one to me as Papyrus and Undyne started a bet on who could eat the most buns. “How you feeling, Kiddo?” Sans took a spot next to me, and being to eat his bun. “Better, I think all of the stuff they” I pointed a fork at the other two monsters in the room, “cooked is out of my system.” I turn to Sans as I stuck the fork into the bun. “Thanks for doing a bun run.”

“Heh heh, anything for my Bunny” 

I giggles as I ate the bun, and after I was done I still wanted more. “Can you ge-” I turn to the table to see both Undyne and Papyrus hunched over the table with the boxes on their sides with no buns, my plate fall to my lap. Sans looked up from his own plate to see the mess, “They really went at it, uh?” and looked down at me as I puffed. “Hey, I said I got a baker's dozen, if you look those are only boxes of six.” 

I raise a eyebrow as I took another look, the boxes were just big enough to fit six buns per box, than where is the last one… 

I turn back to look at Sans, only to found him holding up a another smaller box with just one cinnamon bun. “Don’t you know, buddy, not to keep all your buns in one basket?” A smile grew on my face and I happily started to eat it as well after giving Sans another thanks.

“Hey Pap.” Sans got up and moved forward the table, “It’s getting late, we should get heading home.” He commented as he set down his plate, and I got a sinking feeling in my tummy again. I dropped the box with the heft aten bun on the floor, but couldn’t find my voice at first. “Can the kid stay with you for tonight Undyne? You already know where they’re heading, and if we took them back with us, well, that would make most of yesterday useless.”

“Well, su-” Undyne started to say, but was soon cut off.

“NO!” Both Papyrus and I yell, Pap’s yell mostly drowning out mine, but Sans turned to look between us. “I will not leave my friend again, I already let them go once and look what happened!” Papyrus moved closer to the mattress, and after taking a seat next to me he pulled me into a big hug. “Who knows what will happen next when no one’s watching! If you want to go home brother, then fine, but I’ll not leave Frisk!”

I stuff my face in Papyrus’ clothes, and did my best to suppress the need to cry, which I failed at.

I didn’t want them to leave, I didn’t want to be left alone right now… The only reason I haven’t broke down from everything that happened was because my friends kept my mind off it. 

“Alright, ya both can stay.” I heard Undyne say, and Papyrus lifted me up to see him eye to eye. “Don’t worry human! No one will harm you with the great Papyrus around! Nyeh heh heh!” He had a big grin on his skull, tears built up in my eyes again, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
“Pap, where did S-” Undyne sounded a bit confused, but was once again cut off when the front door slammed open. I look up from Papyrus’ scarf to see Sans with a big smile, and arms full of two more pillows, and a larger blanket. 

“WOULD YOU GUY STOP CUTTING ME OFF!” The fish monster yelled with a grin of her own, and we soon all start laughing.

\---

I fell asleep surrounded in a hug by Sans and Papyrus again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I'm writing Undyne alright, I haven't read much with her, or even alphys, yet. so I don't know how well I'll be able to write them.
> 
> Hope the story is making sense to you all! if anything need to be more clear, please say so!  
> (I had a bit too much fun with this ch, and it ended up being a bit longer then most because of it)


	16. A real splash of a time.

Sans laid awake into the night, a mixture of the inability to sleep when he chose to, and keeping a socket open for anything odd. If it wasn’t for his brother, he would had messed up. Sans could never read Frisk fully, and had misstepped in a few timelines before, this time he was about to leave the kid all because they had a great mask. He ran a hand over his forehead as his eyes drifted to the right. His right arm was pinned under both Frisk and Papyrus, the kid was still pressed to his brother’s chest, Pap wasn’t going to let the kid go anytime soon.

 

Good, some skeleton had to keep their promise.

 

Sans wonders if Frisk will hold anything against him, if they mean to or not. When Frisk had cut off Undyne with a yell, Sans had turned around to see the mask falling away, showing a little kid that didn’t want to be alone. Sometimes he forgets that they’re just a small kid in a odd, sometimes new, magical world. 

 

There have been times where the kid reset after getting stuck, and did everything again with more care, but couldn’t free everyone. There been times where the kid lashed out under pressure, trying just to get by unharmed. Ones where they just gave up, and let Chara do as they pleased, those were always after timelines they were having the worse of luck. Sans started to think it was under the promise of no harm would happen to them. 

 

Sans barely remembered his own promise to Toriel at this point. A few times he even tried to walk along with the kid, sometimes they would be cold about it, refusing the help. Some they welcomed it, but they would never befriend everyone they needed to. 

 

Sans screwed his eyes shut, No, he can’t start to think of everything just as some kind of multiple choice worksheet. He can’t stop thinking of everyone as anything but real living souls. Sans refuse to become like Flowey, that darn flower only see every monster as walking masses of magic.

 

The shifting Frisk aside Sans shook him out of his head, they were weakly  twisting and turning in their sleep, letting out a whimper now and again. Another nightmare. Sans lifted a hand and patted Frisk’s head, but they curled away with a quiet yell. 

 

Sans returned his hand to his chest. He couldn’t blame them.

 

There were times where he had to stop the kid, times where it was really the kid standing before him, and not Chara. Just a kid pushed past their breaking point. Calling him lazy bones, in far worse words that a young kid like themself shouldn’t know, and ask if he had his fingers crossed when making that promise with Toriel. 

 

Those fights would only last a hand full of loads, before the kid reset with no memory. 

 

“Sans?” 

 

“You should go back to sleep, Kid. You need your rest.” Sans didn’t even look at them.

 

“A-are you alright?” Frisk sounded like anyone who wasn’t really awake, but there was also a bit of concern.

 

“Why you ask th-” Only when he turned his skull to look at Frisk does he feel something slid across his cheekbone. “Oh…” With that Sans turn around to stare at the opposite side of the room. At least he haven’t become completely numb to it yet.

 

“Sans…” a small hand place itself on the back of his skull, and made little circles.

 

No, Sans will never let himself be alright with killing a small kid, no matter what. The only reason why he can do it in the first place was because of the knowledge they’ll always come back, but even then, knowing you have killed them had it’s own weight. Weight that will never leave Sans’ back.

 

Sans cleaned his face of the magic tears, and turn back to the worried Frisk. “Just fine, but are you alright bun? It looked like you didn’t like what you were dreaming.” Frisk copied Papyrus’ face of disbelief from before, and tried to lift Papyrus’ arm that laid over them, but it really didn’t want to move. “Pap…” Frisk  twisted around once again to place one of their hands on Papyrus’ head, even in his sleep he looked resilient to even loosen up, but still did so.

 

Frisk pushed Papyrus’ right arm up, Sans only watched with a bit of confusion, and well, they threw Papyrus’ arms over his brother. “Heh heh heh. Kid, what are you doing?” Sans rested his free hand on Papyrus’ arms, and at his touch, Papyrus pulled Sans to himself in his sleep with a smile. 

 

Making a skeleton sandwich with human filling.

 

Sans wasn’t expecting that, but the kid shaking with laughter in the middle got a true smile to grow on Sans’ skull yet again. “Oh geez.” What timeline is this kid from, they knew just what would happen, on both Papyrus’ and Sans’ parts. 

 

“I’ll be fine...” Frisk curled up a little bit, with a handful of the skeleton’s sweater, and other  sandwiched between Papyrus’ hand and Sans’ back. “I got… a idea…” They nest their head under Sans’ chin, and fell back asleep with a smile.

 

“Heh… Sure ya do…” Sans let his eyes close, and felt the weight of lack of sleep on his mind. It was well past midnight by this time, and over the past two weeks he barely got actually sleep. For once he let the gentle beat of the human’s heart and soul, as well as Papyrus’ soul, null him to sleep.

 

\-----

 

“You sure this will help?” Frisk ask while looking a bit sheepish.

“Sure kid, got to get those legs moving, and I’m sure you perfer not to hurt anything else while doing so.” 

 

When morning had came around: Frisk could only stand for a short while if Papyrus held their hands and held up part of their body weight. So while Undyne was making breakfast, Sans was deep in thought, from an earlier timeline Sans faintly remember a way humans try to ease the repair. It took watching Frisk fell to their face a few times to remember, aquatic physical therapy, that was it was. Their bodies made up of a lot of water, wasn’t it around 70%? Anyway, because of that humans could float to a certain degree, making them almost weightless.

 

After eating Sans had popped back to their home in Snowdin for a short time, to dig out something for Frisk to wear while in the water, and heading back he kicked open the front door again to get a laugh out of the kid. It also got another yell out of Undyne as well, but then the room spotted the bag hang over his shoulder, and he threw the idea up in the air. The big smile on Frisk’s face wasn’t one Papyrus or Undyne could say no too, so after Sans handed them a wade of clothes, they used the bathroom to changed. 

 

Sans couldn’t help but joked about how much they looked like a fish out of water once they had on the black tee shirt and shorts he had found for them. 

 

As the group heading toward the small duck, Frisk mimicked walking while in Papyrus’ arms. Their legs spazzed out every now and again, and lightly kick Papyrus. Every time Frisk yell a sorry afterwards despite Pap assuring them that it didn’t really hurt at all. Sans had watched when they first started, and noticed for a split second every time when their foot or leg hit Pap they got distance look in their eyes, Sans could only guess it remind the kid of earlier timelines. 

 

Frisk kept their eyes on Sans, and after Papyrus crossed the water they looked ahead. Only to see Sans ahead of them. Frisk puffed their cheeks after looking back and forth from the two spots. With a grin Sans started down the catwalks.

 

Frisk always seem to like it around this part of Waterfall, and took their time, if Sans remember right once he found them napping under a tree. 

 

Papyrus stops in the middle of the small catwalk, and called out to Sans, “I think this spot is good! Don’t want it too deep, or the water will be above the human’s head!” 

 

Sans stopped walking, but stood in the spot he stopped in.

 

“Papyrus! Don’t be silly.” Undyne stopped behind the tell Skeleton, but mainly that was because he was blocking the path. She was just in a tanktop and jeans, having left her armor at home. “We need deeper water! Now let me get by…” and she took hold of Papyrus’ free arm.

 

While Undyne was holding Papyrus’ arm, they both leaned out from one another, displaying a balancing act to get Undyne ahead of Papyrus. Frisk was on the outside arm during this, and had held onto Papyrus so they didn’t fell into the water beside the catwalk. Once in front Undyne faced Papyrus again, grabbed the human from his arms, and took off into a run toward Sans.

 

“H-HEY! UNDYNE!” Papyrus followed in tow.

 

Sans side stepped, letting Undyne run to the deeper water with a mildly scared, but laughing, Frisk in her arms. 

 

Papyrus couldn’t catch up in time to keep Undyne from long jumping 6 feet in the air, and dropping into the farther away 10 feet deep water.

 

“Frisk!!” Papyrus yell at the top of his lungs while dropping to his knees, Sans walked up beside him once the wave of water settled, and set the bag of towels down. Sans patted his brother’s shoulders as they watched Undyne resurface with Frisk, the kid hang into Undyne as she swam them back to shallower water by the path, which was just below the kid’s chest. Papyrus quickly pulled Frisk from the water and into a hug, “Undyne! What if you lost hold of Frisk! Their legs still haven’t healed, how would they had walked back from the bottom?” 

 

“Ok, first off, I never meet a human, but Papyrus. They’re not a skeleton like you, I’m sure they need air, or... they would turn blue… like right now…” Undyne pointed to Frisk, and Papyrus look down and release them. In a second Sans place a folded towel to catch their head as they fell onto their back between Papyrus’ legs. Frisk pulled in a deep breath, held up both hands with thumbs up, and cheered with a smiled. 

 

“Also bro, we may sink in water, but most other monsters can float. ...well, most monsters that can swim, but Pap. We’re like dead weight in water.” With that Sans stood up to pull off his own sweater, and kicked off his shoes, he wasn’t going to need them. “Well, come on bro.” Sans threw the balled up sweater next to the towel bag, and after taking a few steps back, cannonballed into the water. 

 

And… promptly settled at the bottom.

 

The water distorted his vision: Sans could make out the dark colour of Undyne’s scales above the water move, and after a few moments, Papyrus was thrown in. ‘Battle body’ and all. A sound you could barely call upset yelling come from Papyrus as he slowly drifted down head first, and as soon as he could right himself he started back to the path. 

 

But after leaving her boots, Undyne dived in, circled around Papyrus, and pulled out his legs from under him. Cue another yell. “Come on Pap!” Undyne spoke just fine, like she was still talking outside the water, and caught the gloved hand that tried to catch her. “These things are only slowing you down! let try it…” She pulled off the glove, and reached for the next. “...without them!” 

 

Papyrus’ jaw moved, but Sans wouldn’t make out what was said, but Undyne nodded. “Ya ya. I’ll put it with the stuff, oh and...” with just a few kicks Undyne was over to Sans, and took hold of his arm. “I’ll give ya a lift!” and they returned to Frisk, who was seated on the side of the path, and kicking the water. Undyne dropped off the gloves, returned once more with Papyrus’ boots, and stayed under after that. “Now, ready to have a splash?” Sans offered a hand to Frisk, who with another laugh, took the hand. They let their hands slip apart as Sans stepped closer to pickup Frisk and move them into the water.

 

The day was filled with fun, as the three monsters took turned playing with Frisk.

 

With Sans: Keep his hands under their arms as they kicked, while slowly moving backwards. Actually trying to do what this swimming trip was meant for. Joked about it being a sink or swim world for Frisk, and just a sink or sink one of Sans. Frisk also joke that once the brothers were free again, they needed to get water wings, so they could enjoy being above the water while swimming for once. Sans pointed out inner tubes work just fine in his books. They took breaks whenever Undyne and Papyrus posed as they rose from the water.

 

With Papyrus: Almost the same as with Sans, but in deeper water, and kept a firm hand on Frisk at all times. ...When they weren’t holding onto Pap’s shoulders as he did his best to move fast in the water, he would had been able to move faster, if it wasn’t for something... Hint: It was his battle body chest piece. They took breaks when Undyne got a hold on Sans, and held him a bit above the water as they swim by. Once Sans wouldn’t help himself, posed, and as Undyne past by said “Draw me like one of your french Skeletons.” To say the least, Papyrus had never been more confused and concerned in his whole life, and had to keep Frisk from going under as they laugh their butt off.

 

With Undyne: Oh man, When Undyne get in the water, she really get going. She would dive in and out of the water with Frisk on her back, seemingly not feeling the extra drag, but she sometimes forget Frisk don’t have gills. Sans needed to grab into Frisk’s soul a couple times, and lift them from the water, so they could get new air in their lungs. Undyne slowly got better at going up to get Frisk air, very slowly got better… 

 

While swimming from wall to wall Undyne had stopped for a bit, and looked back and forth from Frisk and the Skelebros at the other side. “You know human… You’re… not that bad.” She said while keeping Frisk’s head above water, and they smiled widely at Undyne. She seem to be having trouble still, keeping her  honor, and Papyrus’ happiness  above the need for that last soul. It was only one more… and the barrier could be broken, it was so close, if she just could… “Everyone will be free soon,” Frisk spoke up, “You don’t need to do anything, I got this…” The smile on their face was big, but with a hint of something else. Undyne couldn’t place it, but she didn’t like it, not one bit. 

 

So she took the kid back to Papyrus the fastest she could, and after more or less having the kid slid across the top of the water at him, she went for Sans. She pulled him under the water and held onto his shoulders in the deeper water. “Sans, I need you to do that thing you did before, the thing that made the human laugh so loud I could hear it from under water.” Sans got a confuse look, and a hum could be faintly hear in the water. “Look… They got a very odd smile a bit ago… It kinda reminds me of that smile you get sometimes.” That got a reaction out of Sans. Undyne was going to say more, but stopped when she looked to the water’s surface toward where she left Papyrus. 

 

With a few kicks both Undyne and Sans’ head break out of the water, to see Papyrus sitting on the side of the path with a towel wrapped Frisk resting their head on Pap’s right leg bone with a towel pillow. “A smile like mine, uh?” Undyne looked down at Sans as she moved them closer, “Why did they smile?” Sans ask while looking up to Undyne. “Well, they were saying how everyone will be freed, and how I don’t have to do anything. That they got it…” 

 

With two strong kicks they were at the path.

 

“The human was tired, so they’re resting for a bit.” Papyrus said when they got close, and patted the sleeping human. “I think that’s it for the day, bro.” Sans pulled himself from the water to Papyrus’ right. “WAaahhttt….” Pap first started to yell, but got softer as the head on his leg moved a bit, “But but, Frisk had said they would like to swim more once they had napped. Should we really leave while they’re asleep and unable to protest?”

 

“Sans’ right Papyrus, we been here all day, sure the kid will be hungry when they wake up.” Undyne jump out of the water to Papyrus’ left, walked around his back and gently pick the kid up. “Alright…” and Papyrus put back on his boots and gloves before stand in up, and having Frisk passed back to him. 

 

Once the other two monsters had their shoes or boots back on, they headed back the way they come. With Papyrus at the front, and Sans and Undyne lagging behind just a tad. 

 

“Just… What are they planning…” Sans asked aloud, but only the kid know.

 

\---

 

_ He likely won’t listen, he isn’t someone you can make a deal with. _

 

I still want to try.

 

_...Fine… But why? _

  
...I’m getting tired, but I’m sure others are too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I really don't have a standard Chapter length, but with this one I couldn't find a good place to cut it. It was just "Can't stop won't stop" :D
> 
> ...It was also fun to write. Sans is a little Memer.


	17. Fowl play

(Ok, back to Frisk pov. ...Do you guys want me to note when it change?)

 

The Swimming trip did end up helping my legs, and more good food helped too, being I could walk by myself for a short time. With the help of a walking stick I could be able to get moving forwards. If… I had any shoes to wear. Sans said I lost one so he threw the other out.

 

I still don’t remember a thing from before waking up at Undyne’s, only grass, and no one wants to tell me the details. Papyrus didn’t know what happened, the reason why he found out about it was because of his cooking lessons. On the way the first thing he noticed off was the long path of grass was gone, and the scent of burnt plant matter. How he could smell at all without a nose was still a mystery to me. He said when he got to Undyne’s the front door was still open: upon stepping into the door frame he saw me laying on her table, and if it wasn’t for Sans more or less yelling that I was fine, and it wasn’t Undyne’s fault, he would had reacted in a way that ‘Wasn’t befitting of a royal guard member.’ 

 

I… don’t have a real idea what could had happened, but to have had Sans yell to stop it, it say a lot about how bad it could had been. 

 

And whenever I asked Sans he just mutters off to the side with narrow eyes, and Undyne took the cue from Sans to not go into detail about it. She does mention I saved her from getting hurt, she won’t say from what, and that any soreness aside from my legs were from taking that hit for her. She also keep bringing up how  resilient humans were, but I keep saying we really aren’t.

 

Papyrus chimed in around this time, believing that humans evolved from skeletons, and that’s why I haven’t turned to dust yet.

 

He won’t believe me when I tell him that I won’t turn to dust when I die, ‘Of course not human! The great Papyrus would never allow such a thing!’

 

Or how skeletons really go together with humans, during this conversation Sans and Undyne was losing it, in a mix of ways. ‘Inside you, human? How do us Skeletons get in and go?’ Undyne started laughing at the up of her lungs, while Sans’ skull crashed against the tabletop with a blue glow. ‘Oh! Like my battle body, than? Oh I knew we had a connection!’ Undyne was going to try to step at this point, but Sans kept her seated, chuckling that it’s no use.

 

\---

 

“Sans?” I laid on my front on the mattress with my legs kicking the wall, Papyrus and Undyne were out training, so that left Sans and I inside the house. “Hmm?” Sans on the other heft of the bed, but sitting with back against the wall, he may have been sleeping or thinking I don’t know which. “I’m going to need new shoes at some point, oh and socks.” I turned my cheek to rest on the pillow that my head and shoulders were on, and looked over at Sans, who had opened an eye to watch me. “I need shoes if I’m going to keep moving forward.” I moved to lay on my side and pulled my knees to my chest. 

 

“Heh, why can’t ya just take what you got for once.” Sans closed his eye again. He must had heard this so many times now. I puffed my cheeks, not that he would even see it, before getting an idea. “Saaaaannnsssss, SOOOCKS!” I kicked out a foot, and patted Sans cheekbone with it. Too bad he was already in the corner, because his eyes shot open, and he backed deeper into the two walls. He grabbed my bandaged ankle and moved it away from his face, only to have me use the leg he had in a grip to pull myself closer to place my other foot on his skull.

 

“Kid!”

 

He tried to keep my feet away, but just by his tone I could tell he wasn’t really mad about it.

 

“Shoes and socks!”

 

“Get your feet away!”

 

“Socks!”

 

One foot found it place on one side of his skull.

 

“Shoes!”

 

The other foot got free and found it place on the other side of Sans’ skull. Once both feet were planted I had win, being Sans’ arms fell to the bed, and he did his best to mimic gargling. I give him an ‘A’ for trying. 

 

I turned into a ball of laughter as I rolled off onto the floor, and Sans joined in too, and after a good few mins of it he stood up. “Welp, I learned a long time ago that there’s no stopping ya.” I rolled onto my back to look up at him, and raised a eyebrow. I don’t think he knows yet: that I am slowly remembering every timeline, he maybe only have a hunch about it, I want to keep it that way. Chara is always around, so he most likely just think they’re being a butt head.

 

_ HEY, I HEAR THAT. ...He likely does... _

 

“So, come on kiddo!” He picked me up, sat me on the mattress and turned his back to me while bringing himself closer to the ground. I threw my arms around his neck, he stood back up fast to make me hop upwards from his back as he swinged his arms under to form a seat. “All aboard the Sans-train, next stop-” He moved to the door, and with a step, we gone in-and-out of a shortcut. “The Capital!” 

 

My grip on Sans got tighter, you think after so many timelines, I would had gone to the capital a fair bit. That’s a big NOPE. I press myself to Sans as he moved out of the alley and into the flow of monsters, everything here was bigger than the both of us, the towering buildings didn’t help just how small everything made me feel. I reached back a hand and pulled the hood of Sans’ coat over my head before wrapping my arms around the skeleton again. A hand was placed over my own, Sans had moved one hand to overlap my hands that held onto his sweater for dear life. I relaxed a bit, and laid my head behind Sans’ back under his skull, my ear was in the perfect place to hear Sans start to hum. 

 

It was a tune I heard many times, and it took all of my remaining willpower not to hum along, the most of it was used up on not breaking out in tears within the sea of monsters and running to hide. I closed my eyes and tuned out all the chatter of the monsters, and focus on the hop in Sans’ step and the gentle humming. Sans’ slippers trotted along in the river of monsters for a bit before making a turn, once I picked up my head I could see we were in a small store, with walls lined with boxes and hanging pairs of socks. Once inside he moved the overlapping hand to his skull, “Now… what did your shoe size match with again…” 

 

I moved my hands to his shoulders and made a questioning ‘Hmm?’

 

“Oh, nothing.”  

 

Sans set me down in a seat by the socks, and disappeared into a aisle of boxes. I turned to sit on my legs and looked over the socks, there was a larger amount to pick from then I faintly remember. Not many monsters ‘needed’ shoes or socks, like the Skelebros, but they along with many others still picked to wear them. It’s nice to have something between your feet and the either cold snow or hot ground.

 

Something cold pressed itself against the flat of my right foot making me jump a bit, and looking behind me I saw Sans, holding one of his slippers in one hand while looking down at his foot against mine. I pouted at him once his eyes moved up to mine, the corners of his smile rose a little bit before his skeletal foot left mine. In one motion he dropped the slipper to the floor, stepped into it, and disappeared into different aisle then before. I looked back over the socks with my cheeks still puffed, and my eyes landed on black ones with white outlining the shape of skeletal feet, and a wide smile rose up on my face.

 

Monsters and humans weren’t so different, sure one could use magic and the other couldn’t so naturally, but they both felt the need to wear their skeletons on the outside. 

 

I moved to stand on my knees and tried to reach for the pair of socks, but it was too high on the wall. Standing on the seat would be rude, so I turned around to plant my butt on the seat, and crossed my arms. I’ll just have to wait for Sans to get done picking out some shoes to try on, then get him to pull it off the wall. Speak of the devil and he’ll appear. Sans come out yet another aisle then before, with two boxes under his arms, but accompanied by another monster the same height as Sans. A avian type monster with orange wings. “Oh, is this the kid you’re shopping for?” She stood back a bit as Sans set down the boxes. “Yep. Now, let try these on Kiddo, think these should be right…” He pop open one filled with a pair of boots.

 

“Hehehe, Sans, ya got the wrong type, those won’t fit” The new monster giggled as Sans let the lid fall, and moved her eyes to me. “Would you mind holding up one of your feet dear?” She smiled softly. She looked a bit familiar to me, yet I couldn’t really place it. My left foot kicked out near Sans, making him shot back, both of our smiles dropped. The avian didn’t think anything of it and looked over my foot, with another smile she turned around into an aisle.

 

“I’m so sorry Sans, that wasn’t me.” I said in a small voice, pulling back my leg and held it to my chest. Sans just sat back on his hands and stared up at me from the floor, I couldn’t read his skull at all.

 

He pulled the smile back up, and waved a hand. “No harm done, I take it that was the work of your guest?” He pushed himself off the floor as I pulled up my other leg, and sank my head into the fluff of the hoodie with my eyes close. I heard a huff, and I was patted on the head. “So kid, did you spot a pair you liked?”

 

“Take a guess.” A little smile come back, he couldn’t see it, but he could hear it a little in my tone. “Hmmm.”

 

“Here we are!” I lifted my head to see the avian girl come back with a pair of boxes, “These are like the two you got there, Sans, but these should fit them better.” 

 

“Thanks Sparrow.” Sans hummed, eyes still on the wall of socks, trying to spot the ones I would like most.

 

The boxes under the girl’s arms crumpled in on themselves, and her face distorted before the smile was forcefully pulled back up. “It’s no biggy Marrow.” She chirped as she took a spot in front of me, I let my legs fell as she moved the boxes around. Looking out of the corner of my eye I saw Sans with wide eye sockets, and with no tension in his face. That was before his face squash in, and he had to brace him on the wall as his bones rattled. I moved my eyes back to the other monster as she moved my foot to slip on one of the new boots, and saw her smile was full of delight.

 

Sans fall to the floor as he couldn’t hold in his laughter any longer, “I- HEH HEH, Wasn’t, heh, expecting that from ya.” 

 

“Uhh?” My mouth made my thoughts into words, which being, wasn’t really anything. Sans hit the floor softly with his hand, “Kid, kid. You gotta remember this, that’ll be the only joke you’ll ever hear from Sparrow.”

  
“Your skull is narrow.” The avian said plainly as she squeezed the boot around my toes, “Please listen not to the Skeleton, he think he’s funny.” She lifted a hand from the boot, holding it up in between us. “My name is Ava, I hope Sans is keeping you comfy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this ch took so long, and they will only take longer now, because my collage classes started back up.  
> Thank you all for staying with me and reading this! I'll try my best to write for this story during any free time I have.


End file.
